


POWERS: Five Years Later

by 4eyeswordsmith



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: CrossWalk, Keena, Multi, not quite dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyeswordsmith/pseuds/4eyeswordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the supposed death of Christian Walker, his friends and colleagues have gradually gone on with their lives. But what happens when he suddenly comes back from the dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder and Lightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennys_cologne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/gifts), [the amigas on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+amigas+on+tumblr), [tranimation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranimation/gifts).



**POWERS: Five Years Later**

**Chapter 1: Thunder and Lightining**

**  
** Former detective Joseph Kutter reclined on the sofa, thankful to finally get his 10-month-old daughter down for a nap. He wasn’t concerned about the storm waking the child, Christine could sleep through anything. Deena, having been promoted from the Powers Division to the Federal Bureau of Investigation two years ago, had been relived when Kutter decided to quit the Powers Division to devote himself to being a “house husband” as his wife liked to call him. Kutter himself had preferred the term “stay-at-home-dad”.

Everyone had been affected by the events of Christian Walker’s sacrifice. Deena had acted like she didn’t care, but Kutter knew better. Emile Cross had been an absolute wreck. He had been the one to give the eulogy at the funeral and had been so overcome with emotion that he’d been unable to finish. Cross was a very private man, but he’d finally been able to admit that he’d loved Walker. He’d loved him, the foolish, doomed man, and he had died. Or so it was thought. There had been no body to bury, only the word of the New Powers United, who had seen everything. You don’t come back from being launched into the sun.

Kutter, on the edge of drifting off, suddenly awoke at the bright flash and loud bang from outside, the car alarm blaring. Christine might sleep through storms, but not that. The former detective grabbed his keys and raced outside to turn off the car alarm. He looked around, confused at seeing faint smoke rising from the car.

“Oh, come on…” Kutter grumbled. He jumped back at the sight of a nude, haggard-looking figure crouched near the car. Goddamn druggies. “Look, buddy, if I give you some clothes, will you get the fuck outta my driveway?” he asked, slowly reaching for the handgun he’d had holstered against the small of his back. The man turned to face him, looking confused.  
  
“Kutter?”

 _Walker?!_  
  
“Oh fuck me…” Kutter whispered. “Oh _fuck me…”_

He helped Walker into the house, steering him to the bathroom.

“Shower, shave and I’ll get you some clothes. I—have some phone calls to make. Holy fuck.”  
  
Kutter grabbed some old clothes of his without really thinking. He was in a sort of numb disbelief. Walker was _dead_ , he’d had to of been. How could he have come _back_? He set the clothes at the bathroom door and knocked to let Walker know they were there for him. This was unreal. Trying to wrap his head around the situation, he contemplated over who to call first. Deena? Emile? Maybe this was all a very bizarre dream he was having. That was it. He jumped as Walker, now dressed and beard trimmed down to his usual scruff, approached him.

“You all right, man?”  
  
“What the f—Am _I_ all right?! You’ve been _dead_ , come back to life after five years and the first thing you ask is if _I’m all right?”_

“Not dead… I don’t think…” Walker said, looking confused. “Uh, I hate to mooch all the more here, Joseph, but could I have something to eat?”

Kutter agreed, letting Walker have free reign in the kitchen. The former Power looked around the place, looking at Kutter and Deena’s wedding photo on the wall.  
  
“When did you and Deena get married?”

“Three years ago. It was a simple, private deal. Just the two of us.”  
  
Walker nodded, speaking through a mouthful of cold pizza.  
  
“Wow, good for you. You guys deserve that much,” he fell silent as he heard the sound of childish babbling coming from down the hall.  
  
“Damnit,” Kutter groaned. “I was hoping she’d sleep for at least another hour. Hang on…” He walked over to the nursery, fighting not to smile as Christine babbled away to her teddy bear. “You okay, sugar-snap?”  
  
Christine quickly turned toward her father’s voice, smiled a drooly smile at him.  
  
“Dada!” she called, making pick-me-up gestures. Kutter obliged, feeling a sense of normalcy as the girl snuggled into his chest. He walked out of the room and was somewhat dismayed to find that Walker was still there. He wasn’t dreaming after all. Walker appeared to be in shock at the sight of the child in Kutter’s arms.

“Tiny Deena!” he said in an utterly flabbergasted tone as the girl seemed surprised at the sound of his voice.

Christine looked confused, almost frightened by this new, strange person. She cuddled all more against her father, avoiding looking Walker in the eye.

“She’s not used to new people, don’t take it personally. Her name’s Christine,” Kutter said, balancing the baby in one arm while rapidly sending a text message to his wife with his free hand. Walker inhaled sharply at the girl’s name.

“Please tell me you didn’t name her after me…”  
  
“We thought it fitting,” Kutter replied. As he expected, his cellphone went off. He accepted the call and set his daughter down in her playpen as he spoke. “Hey babe—”

 _“Don’t you ‘hey babe’ me, Joseph! What the hell do you mean Walker is in our living room?!”_  
  
Kutter held out his phone, switching it to speaker.  
  
_“Say something,”_ he mouthed. Walker, still in shock and watching baby Christine play with a wooden spoon, shook himself back to reality.  
  
“Hey, Pilgrim,” he said.  
  
_“What the hell?!”_ came Deena’s voice from over the line.  
  
“Mama?” Christine said, surprised to hear her mother’s voice without being able to see her.

 Kutter turned off the speaker function and resumed his conversation. Walker knelt down near the playpen, watching the girl in amusement.  
  
“Hi there, Christine,” he said. “I’m your---uh---Uncle Diamond.”  
  
“Unca Diama?” the girl repeated, crawling up to him and pulling herself up against the playpen wall. 

“Close enough,” Walker replied. “You look just like your mama, you know. Got your daddy’s eyes though.”  
  
Christine babbled at him, handing him a few blocks and her favorite wooden spoon. Walker humored the girl, handing them back. They played this back-and-forth game for several minutes as Deena burst into the room.  
  
“Holy shit, Joseph wasn’t kidding…”  
  
“Mama, Mama!” Christine called.  
  
“Hey, Deena,” Walker said. “Miss me?”  
  
A punch to the face was the answer to that.

“You _asshole!”_  
  
Walker shook his head, his broken nose healing within seconds.  
  
“Missed you too, Pilgrim.”  


 


	2. Out of the Ashes

**POWERS: Five Years Later**

****

Deena sank into a chair in a combination of shock, anger and surprise. Walker himself seemed as confused as she was. He didn’t look much different than the last time she recalled seeing him five—almost six—years previously. Like Kutter and herself, Walker had his share of scars and they seemed worse than what the former Powers Division detectives had suffered. If there could be anything worse than being gutted like a fish or having your heart ripped out of your chest, it was being thrown into the sun.

“You’ve been declared legally dead for five years,” Deena said as baby Christine attempted to share her Cheerios with her. She unconsciously munched on one, setting the child’s teddy bear on the high-chair tray. “I broke your nose and it healed in seconds. You get your powers back?”

“Accelerated healing seems to be a thing now,” Walker said, leaning back in his chair to catch the Cheerio Christine threw to him with his mouth. “Good arm, girl. You guys should get her into softball when she’s old eno--”

“I know she’s adorable but please focus on the current situation,” Deena said. Kutter emerged from the basement clutching three beer bottles. He passed them out, twisting off the cap from his own and taking a swig.

“Oh God, I’m not used to drinking anymore…” he muttered, sitting next to Deena. Walker had practically shot-gunned his entire beer and set the empty bottle down on the counter.  

“I haven’t tried flying yet and frankly I’d rather wait until I can get a memory of what happened,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Kutter asked. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Walker sighed heavily, thinking back to the last real memory he had.

“I’d tricked Patrick—SuperShock--into thinking I was Morrison pretending to be me. Told him that I had killed Janice. He bought it. Picked me up and flew off. I passed out once we hit a high enough altitude. After that I heard—voices. I don’t remember what they said, but it was a man and a woman. They sounded like Janice and Harley, but that’s not possible.  Then---pain. Pain I can’t even describe. After that, I felt like I was falling. From where, I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t see. Finally I found myself in your guys’ driveway and here I am. You two probably think I’m crazy.”  
  
“Just a bit,” Kutter replied. Deena couldn’t help but nod in agreement. Baby Christine watching her mother, copied her nod, giggling happily.

“Oh, you think I’m crazy too, huh?” Walker said, lightly chucking the girl under the chin. The infant grabbed playfully at his hand, trying to eat one of his fingers.

“You sure you don’t wanna try flying?” Kutter asked, prying the baby out of the high-chair. “There’s a shed out back you can jump off of.”

“Joseph…” said Deena in a warning tone.

“What?”

Walker chuckled.

“I’m—I’m good, thanks. I’d rather figure out where I’m gonna stay for now. I assume my apartment has been sold?”  
  
The married couple both nodded.

“Your stuff was auctioned off. Anything related to your days as Diamond was given to the Powers Division for safe keeping,” Deena said. “Technically speaking, Commander Cross owns most of it.”  
  
Walker sighed. If there was anyone whose reaction he couldn’t imagine, it was Emile Cross. The two had been friends for years, with some playful banter between the two that, naturally, never went anywhere. When Cross’s wife had died in an accident caused by a battle between two rival Powers, Walker had been the one to put a stop to it. He’d seen to it that Emile and the kids wouldn’t have to worry about funeral expenses, he’d had paid for it out of pocket. Walker never had been as big as Janice or Harley had been, even with the Tragedy of ’83 attached to them. What he’d give to be able to go to them for advice right now.

“We don’t have much room,” said Deena. “But the couch is comfortable enough.”

“Thanks, Deena,” Christian said. “I’ll think about it. Has anyone called Emile?”

Kutter sighed, Christine fast asleep against his chest.

“We’ve been debating it,” he said. “When you—died—it hit him hard. He’d already lost Marianne, he couldn’t lose you too.”

“Maybe…I should keep a low profile. Scrounge together what I can, go back to Seattle. Get away from here,” Walker said. Just thinking of his next move exhausted him.

Deena set out some pillows and extra blankets for him and he eventually set up camp on the couch. Christine went down easily and Deena and Kutter turned in not long after, leaving Walker alone with his thoughts. Despite his exhaustion, he doubted he’d get much sleep tonight.

 

 


End file.
